Ghosts That We Knew
by arthurthedollophead
Summary: Detective Merlin Emrys comes across a mysterious brunette boy named Lowell Casey that he later finds out has been showing up at all of the crime scenes he covers. Lowell becomes involved in the current murder Merlin is investigating and Merlin finds him strangely familiar. Soon Merlin discovers that the murder is not the only mystery he has to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! :) **

** This is the first story I'm posting online and I hope it's good. This was inspired by all the gif sets I saw from Bradley's appearance on izombie. I hope to update often and I hope you enjoy it! I'd also like to say thank you to all my friends that have helped me with this story, you're all amazing! I'm looking forward to seeing people's reactions so please leave reviews and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did it would've never ended. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Merlin began inspecting the scene; he followed his usual routine, first checking the body for wounds and trauma. This would be a suspected murder judging by the dark purple bruises around the woman's neck. She was found in the woods by a jogger that morning and Merlin and his team had rushed to the scene immediately after getting the report.

After investigating for nearly an hour Merlin lifted the caution tape enough so he could step under it and inform the rest of his team of what he saw.

He listed off pieces of evidence found at the scene and as his partner quickly jotted everything down in his black notepad Merlin was distracted by something, well someone.

A brunette boy with his back against a tree who appeared to be staring directly at him. Merlin tried not to look at the boy but there was something about him that kept him from looking away.

The boy was wearing a dark leather jacket and his brunette hair was loosely styled. He looked Merlin up and down and peeled himself off the tree. Merlin thought he was going to head in his direction.

"Detective Merlin?" His partner had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes.

"Yes sorry, I was um...distracted."

"I'll say. Is it just me or does that brunette guy appear at every crime scene you cover?"

"What?" Merlin turned to face the detective.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've noticed?"

"Well-"

"I thought you were supposed to be a detective?"

"I've been focused on the cases, not some lurking guy in a leather jacket." Merlin turned back to the place the boy had previously been and he was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to look into this guy," Merlin said "If he's been present for all of these cases like you said then he may be a suspect. He has to have a reason for being here."

"I'll see what I can do, and in the meantime wipe that adoring look off your face its making me nauseous."

Detective Gwaine closed his notepad and left Merlin where he stood. Merlin returned under the tape to finish up some last minute observations before returning to the station. Though the boy was gone he still couldn't get the image of him out of his head, he was so familiar but Merlin was sure this was the first time he'd seen him. Maybe he had seen him out of the corner of his eye at the other cases he was present for. Yeah, that must be it.

Back at the station Merlin began his research of the case at hand to distract himself from the boy. Maybe he had been sent as just that. Maybe whoever committed the crime knew that Merlin was one of the most valued detectives and sent the boy to previous crime scenes to build up the distraction. Or, maybe the brunette boy _was_ guilty of the crime. No, he had to stop thinking about this. He needed to focus on the Jane Doe that had been murdered yesterday in the woods.

Based on the bruises found around her neck, the woman seemed to have died of suffocation but a large welt had been found on the back of her head along with discoloration at the surface of the skin suggesting a cerebral hemorrhage. So most likely she had fallen unconscious after being choked and the killer had taken something like a rock and hit her in the head.

The strange thing about this case was that the killer had put no effort into disposing of the body. It's like they wanted it to be found.

Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a break. He got up to get a cup of coffee and he went over to Gwaine's desk where he had been tapping away on his keyboard.

"Anything on the boy?" Merlin asked, sitting on a nearby desk and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not yet, I wonder why he's so interested in attending all of these crime scenes and I wonder why he only seems to show up at the cases you're on." Gwaine looked up at Merlin lips crooked.

"I have no idea, I've never seen him before in my life." Merlin was telling the truth yet, it felt like a lie. Why was the boy so familiar?

"Well, we'll figure it out. Anything on our newest Jane Doe?"

"Nothing new, was anything found on her that we can use to get her name? A wallet maybe, keys, even receipts?"

"Yes, actually we found a receipt to," he clicked over to a new tab on his computer and read, "337 Pine street, a gas station a few miles from here." Merlin wrote the address down and hopped off the desk, "Thank you! I'll head there now, did she buy anything important?"

"Unless you count Cheetos, an energy drink and a pack of cigarettes as important then no."

"So she's over 18 okay I'll be back in a bit!"

"Have you seen this woman before?" Merlin slid a picture of the girl across the counter so the cashier could see it. He shook his head, he didn't say anything. The wide-set boy seemed young and a little frightened by Merlin. "Do you know who was working last night and early this morning?"

The boy nodded, "I think that was Lowell."

"Do you have security cameras installed?"

"No, they need to be fixed."

"What's Lowell's last name? I'd like to speak with him do you know where he might be?"

"It's-uh, Casey I think and his shift just ended so I'm not sure when he'll be back or where he went."

"Do you know when his next shift is?"

"I can go check if you want."

"Yes, thank you."

Merlin looked around the store while he waited. It was run down but it had all the essential things for a day on the road: various brands of chips, drinks, magazines and other things like cigarettes and lottery tickets lined the walls. He imagined that the Jane Doe was on her way home from work late at night and had come in to pick up a few things. But why was her body in the woods almost a mile away from here?

"His next shift is tonight from 7-9"

"Thank you," Merlin looked down at the guy's name tag, "Gordon, you were very helpful."

"Wow, dude you're a great detective how did you know that? I-I mean sir." Merlin continued out the door flashing a quick smile at the stunned boy before he exited."

Merlin reached in his pocket to grab his keys and the next thing he knew he was slamming into someone.

"Oh my apologies!" The boy immediately apologized. Merlin met the guys's face. It was the brunette boy from the crime scene earlier. He found him. "I'm Lowell, I'm sorry if I offended you detective."

"Lowell Casey?"

"In the flesh!" Lowell made a dramatic gesture with his arms. His eyes were striking close up, it was as if the ocean was encased in them. They were so deep and full of mystery, Merlin found himself unable to speak for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you a few questions Lowell?"

"Is this about that pack of gum I stole from work? Because it was only one piece and I just wanted fresh breath, it was for the good of my co-workers really, I mean-"

"I don't care about a piece of gum, I care about what happened to this woman." Merlin held up a picture of the girl.

Lowell's expression changed, "Marissa Fell, such a shame."

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she was one of my co-workers. You know," Lowell looked over his shoulder and then back at Merlin, "I could tell you more over coffee."

"Are you asking me out?" The corners of Lowells mouth turned up.

"Is that what you want me to be doing?" Merlin didn't know what it was about Lowell that he found so intriguing, maybe it was his deep blue eyes or maybe it was the fact that he looked even more familiar up close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just finished chapter three and I'm working on chapter 4 now so once thats done I'll upload the third chapter :) I think this is my favorite chapter so far (out of 1-3) so I hope you guys enjoy it! The next update will be soon, I promise! I'm trying to update as often as I can! Let me know what you guys think! I love reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

He had asked him out. Lowell asked Merlin out. He knew it probably wasn't appropriate to go out for coffee with a possible suspect but, he was only doing this to get information on Marissa's murder. Yes, only to get information. That was definitely the only reason he'd ever go out to coffee with the mysterious lurking boy in the leather jacket.

They had agreed to meet at the coffee shop early the next morning and Merlin found himself laying in bed waiting for sunrise. Sleep wouldn't come and he didn't want it to. He wanted to- well he wanted to get more information that would help him solve this case.

At some point during the time where Merlin was staring at the ceiling, he had fallen asleep.

The next morning Merlin awoke with a strange tingle in his stomach. He was just nervous about interviewing a suspect without notifying the station. What else was there for him to be nervous about?

He arrived at the coffee shop after the time it took him to decide whether he should dress up or down; he decided on dressing in his normal detective attire. He _was_ meeting with Lowell to get information for his current case.

The bells jingled as Merlin stepped through the door and he immediately found Lowell sitting in a booth at the back of the shop, blowing bubbles into his milkshake.

Merlin sat down across from the boy and once again his eyes met with Lowell's seafoam blue ones.

"You've been busy." Merlin said looking down at the smiley face on the waffles that were placed in front of Lowell.

"I've been bored." Lowell tilted his head slightly to the right and glared at Merlin.

"So, Marissa was your co-worker?" Merlin watched as Lowell cut off a piece of his waffle and popped it into his mouth.

"Indeed," Lowell said after he swallowed, "I didn't know her very well but she seemed like a nice person. She used to come into the gas station store all the time." Lowell waved his fork around as he spoke.

"I thought you said she was your co-worker?"

"I have more than one job detective-I never did catch your name."

"That's not important, I'm the one asking the questions here."

"That wasn't a question, merely an observation." He pointed his fork in Merlin's direction.

"Detective Merlin Emrys. Now, where do you work that she was your co-worker?" Lowell's lips turned into a slanted grin.

"Detective Merlin Emrys can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Now answer mine."

"At a restaurant, The Dragons Egg"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night, we covered the night shift. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"It was only a question, you've been asking me so many isn't it my turn"

"I'm questioning you about the murder of someone you knew and you think this is a good time to ask me about my love life?"

"Would a better time be tomorrow night?" Lowell still had a slanted grin on his face as he stared at Merlin.

A waitress came to the booth where they sat and placed a chocolate milkshake in front of Lowell. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you love." Merlin could've sworn he saw Lowell wink at the strawberry blonde waitress.

"Can I get you anything sir?" her attention was directed towards Merlin now.

"No, actually I was just leaving." Merlin slapped a ten dollar tip on the table and exited without looking back.

"He told me a few things but nothing that important. At least we know her name now." Merlin had told Gwaine everything that happened with Lowell- well, not everything. He had decided to leave out some of the snarky comments and intense stares.

"Lowell Casey huh, I wonder why he's been at all your cases. Did you ask?"

"I didn't get to that, I was focused on the case."

"I'll do some more digging around and see what I can find out about the guy." Gwaine turned around and began his research and Merlin returned to his desk.

He started by searching for records of Marissa Fell at the restaurant and found her almost immediately but he somehow ended up searching for records of Lowell Casey and he couldn't find anyone with that name.

He then searched for records of him at the gas station where he was, in fact, listed as Lowell Casey. Weird.

Merlin grabbed his jacket back off the coat rack and bounded out the door as he stuck his arms through the sleeves.

The Dragons Egg turned out to be a small bar. Merlin tried not to make eye contact with the large, tattooed men that were scattered throughout the establishment. He asked one of the bartenders for the manager and she nodded, walking into the backroom and returning with a large bearded man sporting a beer belly.

"Detective Merlin Emrys," Merlin held up his ID and the man seemed like he couldn't care less so he slipped it back into the pocket inside his jacket. "Does a man named Lowell Casey work here?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you have a list of your employees?"

"I'll go check the back room." The man returned to the back and Merlin walked around the bar while he waited. He came across a wall in the far side of the bar with a few framed photos. He scanned through all of the pictures and came across one man with a huge grin on his face that looked exactly like Lowell Casey, the only difference was that his hair was blonde and according to the plaque beneath it, his name was Gregory Mellet and he had been named employee of the month in May of 2013.

Merlin found himself not able to sleep once again. _Why hadn't he gotten Lowell/Gregory's number? What if he couldn't get a hold of him to question him again? Why had he used multiple names? What was his real name? _

Merlin could feel the overflowing amount of questions pounding against his head. He needed answers. And regretfully, he knew the easiest way to get those answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I feel like its been awhile since I last uploaded and I promise I didn't forget! I've just been working on the next couple chapters and its taken a little while. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you the next time I upload! I really love hearing your feedback so please feel free to leave reviews! **

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter 3

The next day Merlin decided to avert his attention back to the Marissa Fell case. No one had gotten any more information on it so Merlin figured that he would try to do some research.

Key word, try.

As much as he attempted to he could not get Lowell Casey out of his head and the moment he did, the phone rang.

"Greenville Police Department please state your emergency."

"A certain dark haired clotpole won't accept my generous offer for dinner."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid, I'm being completely serious Merlin. Do you mind if I call you that? Detective Merlin Emrys is a bit of a mouthful. Or would you rather I call you Detective? I like a man with a title."

"Merlin is just fine. So there's no emergency then?"

"Did you not just hear me? I am in desperate need of a nice meal and I have nobody to accompany me."

"How did you know I would pick up?"

"I didn't. Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"I'm a detective, it's in my job description. You're wasting my time Lowell." Or Gregory, or whatever his name was. Merlin didn't want to tell him that he knew about his multiple names yet.

"Meet me at the Olive Garden for dinner tonight at 7. If you're late again all the breadsticks will be gone."

"How tragic. Fine, but only for the breadsticks." Merlin hung the phone up, rolling his eyes and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling.

Nothing. A whole day of work and still, nothing. Marissa Fell had no criminal record and no enemies as far as Merlin knew. Hopefully Lowell would be able to clear some things up at dinner.

Merlin couldn't believe he agreed to this. Breakfast was one thing, but dinner? With Lowell? And he still didn't even know his real name, maybe this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have agreed to this.

Merlin was only doing this to get information on the case but something told him Lowell wasn't _this_ eager about answering questions about a deceased co worker.

Merlin had been standing in front of the full length mirror in his apartment for the past ten minutes and he still couldn't decide on what to wear.

He decided against wearing his uniform in hopes that it would make Lowell more comfortable opening up about what he knew so, that left a shirt and tie or a flannel.

The flannel would say that he didn't try too hard picking something out but it seemed a bit casual. The shirt and tie said that he acknowledged this as a date but it was better for a dinner.

He sounded like a teenage girl; why was he thinking so much about this? It was just a shirt. Lowell probably wouldn't even give it a second thought.

Merlin arrived at the Olive Garden a few minutes after 7 and a waitress walked him to where Lowell sat, with a breadstick in his mouth.

Merlin sat down across from Lowell in the booth and he smiled at the waitress queuing her to leave.

"You're in luck, in the three minutes I spent waiting for you I only had time to eat two breadsticks." Lowell used the breadstick like a conductor used a baton as if it would help Merlin understand what he was saying better.

"Traffic."

"Excuses excuses. But I suppose I can forgive you, we are on a date after all." Lowell flashed Merlin with his crooked smirk again and Merlin looked down at his shirt. _Dammit_.

"This is not a date, Lowell." Merlin looked around the restaurant, paranoid that someone was listening in on their conversation and would report this information back to the station. But everyone was busy with their own conversations and nobody seemed familiar.

"Your choice of attire says otherwise, _Merlin_." Lowell, still grinning, looked down at Merlin's shirt and then back up at his face.

Lowell was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a dark brown leather jacket and Merlin could've sworn he smelled coulonge.

"Anyway, let's get to why we're really here; so that boy at the gas station, Gordon, said that you were working the shift when Marissa Fell was murdered. Is that correct?"

"How about we make a deal. You see, it's no fun for me to just sit here and answer all of these questions. How about, you ask me a question, I'll answer it the best I can, and then I get to ask you a question. It's only fair."

"Fine. Is it true that you were working at the gas station during that time?"

"Yes, that's true. I remember her coming in and buying cigarettes and a couple other things." Lowell looked towards the ceiling, "My turn! Okay, what's your favorite movie?"

"This is ridiculous." Merlin slammed his breadstick back on his plate.

"That's not the name of a movie, or at least not one I've seen. Is it good?" One corner of Lowell's mouth raised. Merlin didn't understand why Lowell was doing this but if it would help him get the information he needed...

"Fine, um, I don't know, I don't watch a lot of movies. Maybe the Lion King."

"Seriously," Lowell moaned, "is that the only thing you could come up with?"

"You already asked your question, it's my turn." Merlin was beginning to like this.

"Fair enough." Lowell began rested his head on his fist now.

"Excuse me, gentlemen would you like to try the wine of the evening? It's my personal favorite." Before Merlin could object Lowell jumped in.

"We'd love to thank you." He flashed a charming smile at the waitress as she poured each of them a glass.

"As you were saying Detective." Lowell made a gesture with his hand before sipping from his glass.

"It's really not appropriate for me to drink with a witness."

"I mean I could just leave and not answer any more questions if you really feel that way, but I was under the impression that this was a date." Lowell leaned in closer to Merlin when he said date, as if to emphasize it.

"This is not a date!" Merlin tried to yell at Lowell in a hushed tone so nobody would stare.

"Whatever you say Mr. shirt and tie. Now can we resume the questions?"

"Good idea. Did Marissa have any enemies that you're aware of?"

"No, not that I know of. She was pretty well liked."

"Someone had to have something against her in order for them to want to murder her." Merlin needed to find out who she knew. He needed to bring more people in for questioning and figure out who had motivation to kill her because as far as he could tell, Lowell had none.

"I can't see why anyone would have a problem with her, she was a hard worker and she was friends with everyone. Hey, would you look at that, it's my turn!" Lowell took a huge gulp of wine and then quickly put it back down, pointing his finger to the sky. "I've got it: What is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Go out to dinner with you."

"Very funny...come on, I answered all of your questions honestly!"

"I am be honest, if I had never agreed to come tonight I would have never been asked this awful question that requires far too much thinking for this time of night." The wine had begun taking effect on Merlin and he was beginning to loosen up a bit. He finished off his glass and poured himself a new one with the bottle the waitress had left earlier. Lowell did the same.

"So you've done a lot of bad things then? If it requires this much thinking..."

"That or I haven't done anything bad and I'm trying to scrounge up even a shred or anything that resembles something bad I've done." Merlin seemed to be out of wine again. Weird. He poured himself another glass, it had been awhile since the last time he had gotten to drink, especially with someone else.

"Point taken. Um, Merlin, you might want to slow down on the wine." Lowell watched as Merlin took a gulp of his third glass.

"Why? I'm fine." Merlin shrugged as Lowell waved down a waitress for the check. The waitress quickly returned and Lowell stood up. Merlin scooted out of the booth and wobbled a bit when he stood up. Before he knew it Lowell was standing next to him with his arm around his waist steadying him.

"Time to get you home, Merlin." Merlin's arm hung over Lowell's shoulder and Lowell began walking him out, despite Merlin's protests.

"My cars over there where are we going?" Lowell walked out of the parking and called for a cab.

"I'm afraid you can't drive right now Detective. What's your address?"

"I'm not telling you my address, you could be a psychopath."

The cab pulled up and Lowell helped Merlin get in before entering the cab himself.

"Where am I going?" The cab driver called back, looking at Lowell in the mirror.

"I'm not giving anyone my address." Merlin mumbled.

"Fine, my place it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! :) **

** I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also working on another Merthur fanfic so stay tuned for that ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Merlin's eyes blinked open and as the room came into focus he realized that it wasn't his apartment. Still drowsy, he took in a deep breath of what smelt like leather, fresh pine and soap and he immediately sat up in the bed. He looked to his right and let out a sigh of relief; the sheets on the opposite side of the bed looked almost untouched.

Merlin lifted the sheets to discover that he still had on the clothes he had been wearing last night and he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could get up.

"I- wouldn't try to stand up just yet if I were you." Lowell stood at the far corner of the room holding two steaming cups of coffee. He cautiously approached the spot where Merlin sat and handed Merlin one of the mugs. "Careful, it's hot." He leaned against the wall and blew on his coffee.

Merlin placed a hand to his pounding head and tried to scrounge up any memory of the previous night. He remembered getting in a taxi but nothing that happened after.

"We didn't- um do...anything did we?" Merlin avoided meeting Lowell's gaze. He felt his cheeks redden and he started blowing on his coffee.

"Wow do you really think that low of me? Besides you were head over heels drunk from only three glasses of wine, we couldn't have done anything even if we tried." Lowell sipped from his mug, "You passed out the minute we got in the cab."

Merlin felt a twinge in his stomach, he couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or being hungover. How could he have let himself get drunk? He was supposed to be asking questions about the murder and he completely messed it up and now, somehow he had ended up in the apartment of someone who was basically a complete stranger.

Merlin stood up and wavered on his feet, the room blurring. Lowell immediately moved to Merlin's side and gently supported him by placing his hands on Merlin's back and shoulder. Merlin moved away quickly and started towards the door. "I have to get to work."

"Well hopefully they decided to leave their breathalyzer test at home today." Lowell smiled, now standing by the door with Merlin.

"I'm sorry about last night." Merlin said, standing in the doorway, "I-"

"Honestly Merlin, don't worry about it. Everyone deserves to go a little crazy sometimes! Even, if their version of crazy is downing three glasses of Olive Garden's finest Pinot Grigio." Lowell's signature crooked grin was practically plastered to his face.

Lowell began to push the door shut, "Oh and Lowell," Merlin said and Lowell's head shot up, "Thank you." Merlin smiled at the boy before turning around.

As he walked away he heard Lowell yell, "Check your jacket pocket!"

When Merlin flagged down a cab he searched his pockets and found an Olive Garden napkin with Lowell's phone number written on it. Under it, in perfect script read:

If you ever want to do this again sometime.

P.S I have the leftover bread sticks. ;)

He could feel himself blushing again. What was it about Lowell? His witty comebacks and long stares always annoyed Merlin but now, for some reason they were starting to less and less.

When Merlin arrived at the station he tried to quickly sneak to his desk but his plan to go unnoticed was ruined by his partner.

"How was dinner last night?" Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

"It wasn't like that! I was questioning him about the case. He knew Marissa Fell, he worked with her."

"Well did you find out anything?"

"She had no enemies that he knows of and they worked together at a bar, the Dragons Egg. I was thinking about going in to question more of the employees." Gwaine nodded at what Merlin was saying. "How'd you know I was going out to dinner last night anyway?"

"I may have overhead a certain phone call." Gwaine nervously scratched the back of his neck and turned around to begin working again. "I'll get working on the case, good job getting this new information."

When Merlin started on his way to his desk he heard Gwaine, "Oh and Merlin!" Merlin turned around to face his partner again, "The Olive Garden? Really..." Merlin immediately turned back around and walked to his desk with a quick stride. He heard Gwaine's cackling all the way from where he sat on the other side of the office.

Merlin arrived at the Dragons Egg and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled his nose. How could anyone work in a place like this?

He waited at the bar for an employee so he could could ask to speak with the manager. "What can I get you," The man turned around from filling a drink, "Merlin?" Merlin looked up to find Lowell behind the bar. "You didn't have enough last night?"

"I'm not here to drink, I'm here for work." Merlin held up his ID and Lowell studied the picture.

"Then it's on the house!" Lowell poured Merlin a drink before he could protest and slid it across the table.

"What can I do for you?" Lowell said, resting on the table.

"I'm here to speak to some of the employees about Marissa. Do you know any of them that were close to her?"

"Yeah, I can go get her- oh no." Lowell turned away from the door in an attempt to hide his face.

"Merlin," He spoke quietly through his teeth, "I will do anything for you if you just do me this quick favor."

"What?" Merlin looked over at the entrance where a buff, tattooed man stood, looking around. "Who is that?"

"My ex. Shh! Don't make eye contact."

"_He's, _your ex?"

"Hey Lowell." The man approached them. Lowell turned around, "Russell! Hey, long time no see...um...meet my boyfriend, Merlin!" The large man stepped closer and looked Merlin up and down.

"I didn't think gangly was your type, Lowell." The man crossed his arms as if to flaunt his biceps and show Lowell what his 'type' really was.

"Well," Lowell came up behind Merlin and placed his arm over his shoulder. Merlin's stomach twinged. "Detectives are." Merlin didn't even have to look over at Lowell to know there was a smug grin plastered to his face. It was almost as if he could feel its presence radiating off of him. "And for your information he is not gangly, he's actually quite muscular."

Merlin attempted an approving nod but he had a feeling that it came out as more of a confused, self-reassuring bang of the head.

"Well, I was just here to have a drink..I didn't know you were going to be here."

"You know my schedule Russell, nice try." Russell turned around to walk out the door.

"You have fun with your bony boyfriend." Russell said turning around and shaking his head.

"Oh I will." Lowell grinned and before Merlin could react his lips collided with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I know this is kind of a short chapter and its been a little while since I updated but the next chapter is already finished and its really long so I hope you enjoy this in the meantime! :) **

**I love getting feedback from all of you guys so please leave reviews! **

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter 5

The initial shock from the kiss still had not worn off hours later when Merlin sat awake in bed. _Did he really mean it or was it just for show? It didn't matter anyways right? _

_Right?_

_Merlin had no feelings towards Lowell. Absolutely none. Well...no. None. _

He couldn't have any feelings towards him. It wouldn't be appropriate and it would reflect badly upon him at work.

As Merlin drifted off to sleep and slowly lost his ability to fight his feelings he could feel himself falling further and further.

When Merlin awoke the next morning he could still feel Lowell's kiss on his lips, his stomach was in more knots than it was when he investigated a crime scene and he couldn't get the thought of Lowell out of his head.

Merlin took a deep breath as he searched through his closet for something to wear. _He would not think about Lowell for the rest of the day and his feelings about the kiss would go away. Maybe he was still in shock from it, it was very unexpected._

_Okay, no more thinking about him. Just work, that's it. _

Merlin threw on his clothes and headed out the door.

When he arrived at the station Gwaine was sitting at his desk sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. "Merlin! Here I made you a cup." Gwaine handed Merlin a mug and Merlin took a small sip.

"Thank you I needed that! I was up late last night."

"How'd everything go at the bar the other day? Did you find anything?"

Merlin had interviewed a few of the employees after...the thing happened but none of them had provided him with any useful information for the case.

"None of them seemed to have any motive. They just told me stories about how she used to play beer pong with the rest of the employees after closing which, I have to admit were actually quite entertaining but not at all useful towards the case."

"The rest of the autopsy results should be in today so I'll keep you updated. We suspected a cerebral hemorrhage but they tested it just to be sure." Gwaine took a huge gulp of his coffee and stood up from his chair. "We have a quick meeting right now to discuss possible suspects remember?"

"Oh, right." Merlin and Gwaine walked across the hall to the investigation room where their whole team was waiting and staring at the whiteboard. Pictures and newspaper clippings were tacked to the board with pieces of string attaching them like a web.

"Okay," One of the head officers started, "We have a few possible suspects at this point. First," he pointed at a picture on the board, "Ferdinand Ezalia, one of her coworkers. Not much motive but a bad family history." _Out_. Merlin knew it wasn't him, he definitely didn't have the motivation needed to have murdered her. "Gordon Yancey. Works at the gas station that she went to the day she died. Not much motive. But still a valid suspect." Merlin had met Gordon and had suggested him as a suspect because he seemed very nervous when he talked to Merlin. "And lastly, Lowell Casey." Merlin's stomach dropped. He barely heard him say, "Very suspicious. Not sure what his motive was."

Merlin had been hoping that Lowell would not be considered a suspect but merely a witness. He felt a bit unsteady for a moment and he went to lean against a nearby wall.

Not Lowell. Why? He couldn't have murdered Marissa. Merlin could feel his stomach twisting itself in more and more knots as each second passed. _He knew this was coming so why was he reacting like this? He barely even knew Lowell. Why did he care?_

The meeting seemed to drag on forever until they finally let them leave. Merlin went straight to his office and closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He slowly opened his eyes when he felt a little more relaxed and his heart jumped. Lowell Casey was sitting back in his desk chair, feet crossed on the desk.

"Sorry did I frighten you? Nice office by the way." Lowell leaned back more in the chair.

"No...of course not...I'm completely used to seeing people in my office..."

"Expect the unexpected detective." Lowell winked and started playing with a pen on Merlin's desk.

"Why are you here? And how did you even find my office?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you. And I don't know if you've noticed but there are names on all of the doors turnip head." Lowell stood up and approached Merlin. "I actually just... wanted to talk."

Oh no. Merlin backed away as Lowell stepped closer.

"I...um...I never said thank you for what you...did last night. It meant a lot."

"Wow! Was that what I think it was? An actual display of gratitude!? I'm truly shocked!"

"Merlin." Merlin stopped. Lowell was staring at him. It was a different stare than usual, a more profound one. Merlin felt his pulse pounding. "About the kiss, I'm sorry to have been so...so sudden."

"It's uh, it's fine." Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of Lowell. He was falling deeper into the boys gaze. Lowell took a step forward and Merlin stayed planted in his spot.

Lowell leaned closer to Merlin and placed his lips against his ear, "I didn't mind being your boyfriend." Lowell's lips lingered by Merlin's ear for a moment before he backed away. "Goodbye Merlin." He slowly exited the room and the door clicked shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! I haven't updated this in forever! I haven't gotten to write for awhile because of finals and summer work and all of that stuff but here's chapter 6! **

Chapter 6

"Merlin?" Gwaine slowly entered the detective's office.

"I'm a little busy." Merlin responded as his hands remained vigorously tapping the keys, his face illuminated by the monitor.

"Have you been here all night?" Gwaine entered the room and closed the door.

"I think I got a lead on the case we were working on last month and I was looking into another case we did before that and I've narrowed down some suspects and-"

"Stop! You need rest Merlin, why are you suddenly opening up all of our past cases? What's gotten into you?"

"Just...uh, just doing my job." Merlin rubbed his eyes and went back to typing.

"Go home," Gwaine demanded, "Get some sleep. You can't think well enough to solve these cases when you're this over tired anyways."

"I'm fine." Merlin held in a yawn. He wasn't the slightest bit tired.

"At least let me get you some coffee." Gwaine exited the room and Merlin put his head down on his desk.

"Merlin? Merlin? Wakey wakey..." Gwaine tapped Merlin on the shoulder and he shot awake.

"Sorry, just resting my eyes, the screens bright. Where's that hot cup of coffee you promised?"

"Oh, that coffee? Well, you see it turned into iced coffee after the first hour of your nap." Gwaine sat down. "Merlin, what's gotten into you?" He pulled a chair up and sat backwards, backrest between his legs.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because the amount of Qs on your screen says otherwise..." Merlin tilted his head in confusion and turned around to face his screen; Fifty one pages of the letter Q, it seemed he had fallen asleep on his keyboard when he thought he was just resting his eyes.

"Is this about that guy uh...oh! Lowell?" He paused, waiting for Merlin's response but went on when there was none. "Are you two like...you know...a thing?" Gwaine made quotation marks around the word thing with his hands.

"No! No absolutely not!" He was awake now, they were definitely not, nor would they ever be a 'thing.'

"I don't really know what you see in him to be honest I mean-" Gwaine shrugged.

"We're not together. I've been asking him about Marissa."

"Oh yeah! About that! We're bringing him in for a follow up interview and everyone thinks that you should be the one to do it. You're the closest with his and he trusts you so he's more likely to talk."

"No, no I can't." Merlin shook his head. He couldn't see Lowell right now. Not after what happened yesterday. Plus, Merlin didn't believe Lowell to be a valid suspect, how would he interrogate him properly?

"It's already settled. We're calling him in later today so I'd get some rest now so you're ready."

Merlin tried not to let his eyes wander over to Lowell as he stood in front of the interrogation room. Lowell was tipping his chair back slightly and looking up at the ceiling and Merlin shook his head.

"You're going to fall." Merlin slowly entered and approached the table. Lowell leaned forward and the chair was safely back on the ground.

"Is this funny to you?" Lowell looked up at Merlin, more serious than he'd ever seen him.

"No, not at all actually." Merlin had to be cautious of what he said, he didn't want to get fired but he also didn't want to lose Lowell's trust.

"Why am I here?" Lowell crossed his arms the way a four year old would if they didn't get what they wanted.

"They think you have something to do with Marissa's death." Merlin worded it very carefully.

"And you?" he said, looking up through his eyelashes.

"It's not about what I think."

"So you don't then?"

"This is not my interrogation. It's yours." There was an edge to Merlin's voice that he couldn't shake. "Now, we'll start simple; where were you on the day of Marissa's death?"

"At work." Merlin could feel the tension filling the air between them.

"Did you leave at any time?" Lowell looked up for a moment as if the to the question was painted on the ceiling tiles.

"Yes. I left on my break and I left to go home at the end of the day."

Merlin knew what question he had to ask, the question that he had been avoiding all this time. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before asking, "Why were you there when we were examining the scene the day Marissa was murdered? I saw you Lowell. Why were you there?" There was a breath of silence followed by a sigh before Lowell answered.

"I didn't know you saw me." Lowell said under his breath.

"Why were you there?" Merlin's voice grew harder.

"I realize how bad this must look to you-"

"Lowell answer the damn question. I've avoided asking it this long so you've had plenty of time to think up a response. I just want an explanation."

"I was there because someone told me they heard police sirens and I followed them to see if it was someone I knew. That's it." Lowell looked down at the table.

"Look at me." Lowell slowly looked up and looked at Merlin, but not directly into his eyes. Merlin could tell he was somewhere else. "You're lying." Now Lowells eyes moved to look at his directly in the eyes, brow raised.

"What makes you think that?"

"That wasn't the only case you showed up to Lowell." Merlin spoke through his teeth, he was trying to suppress anger that he didn't know he had built up inside of him. Lowell's shoulders dropped and he sighed.

"How long have you known that?"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me. I'm sick of you dodging every question I ask you." A heavy silence hung between them for what seemed like an eternity.

"Have you ever thought that I dodge the questions you ask me because I want to get to know you but all you care about is getting answers to some stupid case! You can't even open your damn eyes to see the effort I'm putting in here!"

The weight of the silence grew as if it had never been broken.

"What- what do you mean?"

"Ridiculous!" Lowell hopped out of his seat so fast that it toppled over as Merlin remained where he sat, eyes wide. Lowell advanced towards the exit and stood by the locked door.

"Let him go." Merlin said, his voice flat and void of emotion and Lowell didn't look back as he stormed out of the room, leaving Merlin alone in the silent interrogation room.


End file.
